The invention relates to a label manufactured from sheet-shaped material, comprising a first part destined for bearing information and a second part connected with the first part destined to be secured to an article.
Such labels are known per se and consist of a strip of rigid paper or cardboard with a string secured thereto by one end, the other end of said strip being attached by means of a metal clip to a package; this clip mostly also serves for closing the package. Also known are the so-called "twin-labels" consisting of two labels interconnected by a string particularly destined to be used in combination with a packing formed of netting. The string is connected in the proximity of the central part thereof by means of two spaced clips to the net, whereafter the string and the net are cut through between the two clips. In this way two labels are simultaneously connected in one single operation.
The known commercially available labels and the conventional way of attaching a label are satisfactory in practice. Since these labels are used in multitudes, the price thereof is a factor of importance. Experiments with labels in which the string was omitted and the sheet-shaped material of the label itself was secured to the packing by means of a clip were not successful, since on applying the clip, the material of the label is often cut through.
It is an object of the invention to provide a label of the aforementioned kind which can be manufactured at a considerably lower price than the known labels and which can be affixed in a dependable way by means of a metal clip to a packing. This object is attained according to the invention by the arrangement that the second part consists of a strip of sheet-shaped material provided with a plurality of incisions extending substantially in the longitudinal direction.
After the label has been applied maybe one of the strips formed by the incisions will be cut through, but it has been found in practice that a sufficient part of the rest remains intact so that the label remains dependably secured to the packing.
Preferably the first and second part are manufactured in one single piece. They may also be formed from synthetic foil reinforced paper.
A label analogous to the aforementioned twin-label is obtained from two labels formed as described hereinbefore and interconnected by their respective fastening parts. Such a twin-label can also be made in one piece.